Alexaner's take on Vampire Kisses
by Reminadaze
Summary: Alexander had always admired humans, what happens when he falls in love with one? 'Vampire Kisses' written in Alexander's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: quick escape

_**Chapter one: Quick escape**_

"I'm going out to a friends, my mom says you have to come with me, so get up." My parent's, friend's, son, whom I couldn't quite call a friend, said while dragging me out of my coffin.

I replied with a heavy sigh watching out the window as the last fluorescent beams of sunlight slip behind the horizon.

"Hey, you should be thanking me, maybe you'll find a boyfriend," He bellowed.

Ever since I had proclaimed at one of my parents extravagant parties; I wanted to be a painter, he called me gay. I was five then, I knew better than to trust his 'friendship' now.

I heard the sound of my bedroom door opening, it was Luna Jagger's twin sister, she was much nicer than him, I recalled the few times we had sat in her room pretending to be in each other's shoes. Luna, unlike her family, was human; I was a vampire longing for a life filled with the joys of humanity. She blushed, and quickly closed the door, realizing I was only half dressed.

Then the memory faded away. Forcing me back into reality; somewhere I

really didn't want to be. You see, my parents we're always a bit different than the other vampires, they were like hippies of the underworld. And they had chosen now to try to fit in; the had arranged a vampiric wedding between Luna and I, where she would be turned and we would be bound together for an eternity.

I looked around the room Which resembled a gothic cathedral, minus the crosses of course. I was standing at the alter, about to wed someone I barely knew. I secretly pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to my butler and only friend Jameson.

"I can't go through with it, meet me at the usual spot."

And then I fled like a murderer from a crime scene. My mom and dad smiled at me, proud I made the decision for myself I guess. I jumped into the air turning into a bat. Pumping my wings as fast as they'd go, breathing heavily looking behind me worried any minute I'd see one of the wedding guests coming towards me with a butterfly net.

I arrived at 'the usual spot', an old cemetery I'd spent my childhood years playing in. Jameson's black Mercedes was parked on the dirt road next to it. I flew into the open window and transformed back into myself.

"Master Alexander, think of how poor Luna must-"

I cut him off "Just drive Jameson, I'm not about to marry someone I don't love, or damn anyone for an eternity of living in darkness."

"Well If we must flee, I suppose we're going to America, I took the liberty of packing your things."

I smiled and slipped on my headphones the music instantly calming me.

"Thanks Jameson"


	2. Chapter 2: visions

I slept through the plane trip in my coffin which was placed in the luggage are of the plane, It was quite pleasent, until I smelt blood and freeseing flesh, there must've been another stow-away. I didn't sleep a bit, the stow away screamed almost the whole plane trip. I imagined the feeling of freezing to death and shivered. When we landed it was once again night-time. we were driven by a taxi to my gradmothers mansion, as our car had not been brought over yet.

When we arrived at the mansion, i was struck with millions of memories creeping back into my mind like a zombie. I missed my grandmother. She was the one who taught me how to paint, after all. I almost cried, but I supressed it.

I went to the room where I stayed every time I had come to visit. It was a attic, falling apart, it was beauitful, and it had a perfect view of the cemetary. And looking on the brightside (or the darkside) next week was halloween. I unpacked the little I had brought, then went downstairs fror a refreshing bottle of blood. I looked outside at a willow tree gently brushing the window. I sighed, I missed Romania, and all of its memorized sights. I let my mind wander, drydreaming, or would it be night dreaming, I laughed to myself at that contemplation, of humanity, and companionship. Of course it would never happen, such is the life or a creature of the night. I walked upstairs and layed down on my bed. I felt a have a sfamilliar feeling, slipping into a trance, I was about to get a slight glimpse into the future. I saw a gir who seemed quite normal, and plain-jane, with hair the colour of straw walking with a girl who was a regular gothic beauty, I stared at her alabaster face, looking closely at her eyes, their chocolate brown colour smoldering my every thought. Why was she in my visions? Other than her admirable features, I couldn't pinpoint why she was important. I contemplated it for a while, until i noticed the sun dripping onto the horisos like dripping paint. I silently went to my coffin I kept in the closet, and fell asleep.


End file.
